


For the Memories...

by quietbutnotblind



Category: Green Gables Fables
Genre: F/M, GGF, GGF Season 2, Green Gables Fables - Freeform, Post #2.17, shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietbutnotblind/pseuds/quietbutnotblind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Tumblr and set in the days following "Memories".<br/>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	For the Memories...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr and set in the days following "Memories".  
> Enjoy!!

He just couldn’t win. Every song, every smell, every sound reminded him of her. It was awful. A year ago, Gilbert thought Anne’s disdain at his apologies and rejection of his offers of friendship were the worst things that could possibly happen.

 

He was wrong.

 

Eighteen months ago, he thought Anne was unique, pretty, and fascinating. She wasn’t like any other girl in Avonlea. She was a girl he wanted to get to know.

 

Now, though. Now he knew her. Now he knew she was completely original, absolutely gorgeous, and wholly captivating. She wasn’t like any other girl in the entire world. She was a girl he loved. 

 

She was _the_ _girl_ he loved.


End file.
